Episode 1761 (8 April 1999)
Synopsis Jeff is nervous as he enters Guiseppe's. His anxiety heightens when he learns that Rosa has called in sick. In her absence, Beppe and Gianni hatch a plot to sack Jeff. Rosa arrives later in the afternoon. It soon becomes clear she's avoiding Jeff. Jeff receives a booking for a table for ten. Beppe authorises it. Gianni is livid: the restaurant is already fully booked. Beppe seizes the opportunity to get rid of Jeff. Ian and Melanie's relationship is already under strain. Melanie is upset that Ian told Pat they were an item. She chides Ian "so who else have you told? Or have you just put an announcement in the Gazette?" Ian is contrite and offers to take her out for the evening. Melanie accepts but her doubts remain. Steve confronts Matthew on the stall. He wants to know the truth about the loan. Bluffing wildly, Matthew tells him he needed the £200 for drugs. Steve is not impressed. Steve watches as Matthew hands Martin the remaining money for the stolen gear. Martin watches with interest as Pauline agrees to baby-sit for Ian that evening. Matthew continues to hassle Martin. Martin arranges a rendezvous at Ian's, in order to hand over the security tapes. Huw advises Barry to give up on Natalie. Huw notes "she's just fixed you up with someone else. That's not exactly what I'd call a positive sign". Natalie prepares Barry for his blind date with Linda. Natalie warns him "she's hardly your shrinking violet type". Natalie is crestfallen when Barry responds with "fantastic!". Barry waits anxiously at the tube station. His disappointment is obvious upon Linda's arrival. Barry endures the blind date from hell with Linda. He hastily cuts the evening short before bumping into Natalie. They share a moment. Rosa tries to apologise to Sarah concerning Luca. Sarah angrily rebuffs her. Alex visits Sarah in order to intervene. Sarah stonewalls him, explaining "you're a reminder of someone I don't want to be anymore". Sarah has a change of heart and visits Rosa. They settle their differences. The party of ten are turned away from the restaurant. Jeff shoulders the blame. Jeff's apology to Rosa falls on deaf ears. He turns on Beppe: "if you're that desperate to get rid of me, then I'll look for something else. But don't try and turn your mother against me. That I won't tolerate". Ian's date with Melanie begins inauspiciously when he forgets his wallet. He goes home to retrieve it. Ian is horrified when he enters the lounge and finds Martin rifling through his wallet. Matthew sees the police car outside Ian's and flees. Melanie goes to intervene. Ian has called the police. He explains to Melanie "I came in and caught the thieving little toe rag with his hand in my wallet". Martin is horror-struck when Ian orders the police to press charges. Credits Main cast *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Linda - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes